


14 - First

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Venom explains his past, labeling the relationship, slow burn is over, symbrock, they finally do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: After Eddie and Venom kissed, Eddie decided he’s going to do things right and take Venom on a proper date. They get into some pretty heavy conversation, including Venom explaining why he was a loser and his exile. Then they end the night with another first...





	14 - First

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read the rest of the series, or at least the last work, all you gotta know is: a few days ago Venom kissed Eddie again and they decided they wanted their relationship to be a romantic one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie flicked through his Netflix, trying to find something to watch, Venom holding his free hand. After a moment Eddie put down the remote and stood up. 

Venom raised a head out of Eddies chest, giving him a questioning look. 

Eddie smirked and stood up from the couch and started going to the bedroom. 

**What are we doing?** Venom asked. 

Eddie went over to the dresser, shuffling through clothes. 

**Eddie, you already have clothes on.** Venom reminded him, still confused. 

It made Eddie laugh. “I know, but I’m going to have to change out of sweats for this.” 

Venom rumbled curiously as Eddie picked out nice jeans and moved to the closet to grab a button up shirt. Eddie started changing, Venom retreating back below his skin. **Eddie what are you getting all fancy for?**

Eddie smiled a shot eating grin but didn’t answer and went in the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth, reapplying deodorant and shaving. 

Once he picked up the razor Venom knew something was truly up. **Eddie, tell us!** He demanded. 

Eddie laughed. “Don’t worry. you’ll like it.” The symbiote grumbled as he cleaned up his face. Not getting quite clean shaven but making facial hair look cleaner. It took a lot longer than usual. His hands still shook with tremors. For a while they had stopped with a medication Dan put them on, but the side effects were too high a price. Eddie could barely function. And worse than that, he couldn’t hear or feel Venom. 

Poor Dan is only a general surgeon. He was feeling out of his league trying to treat PTSD on Eddie and his alien parasite. So they stopped the drugs and decided to wait till Dr. Jemma Simmons from SHIELD could come back to San Francisco to try again. Which wouldn’t be till the new year. 

When he was done shaving he appraised himself in the mirror he hadn’t done a half bad job. “What do you think?” He asked, putting in his blue tooth ear piece.

**I think You’re keeping secrets.** Venom whined. 

Eddie shook his head. “We’re going on a date.” He finally told his other, grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the door. 

Venom stilled. “Oh.” It seemed to consider this for a moment. “With... Anne?” The symbiote has finally stopped bugging his human to try to win her back. Was that what he needed to finally take the advice? 

Eddie stopped, his hand on the door knob. He didn’t know if he should laugh or feel bad. “No, V.” He spoke slowly. “I’m not going on a date with Anne. _We’re_ going on a date.” He started to chew his lip. “With each other.” Eddie tried to read his others emotions. Tried to gauge what he was feeling in response to that. “Unless you don’t...” 

A black tendril reaches for the door knob and opened the door. **Then let’s take the bike.**

* * *

Eddie laughed and let out a loud _whoop!_ Or maybe it was Venom. He didn’t really care either way. They were both elated as they twisted and curved along the roads at breakneck speeds. 

The bike was something they both loved. Adrenaline pumping. Wind billowing past them. They weren’t riding, they were _flying._ Without the fear that heights would bring. 

Because there was no fear. Just pure joy as they went faster than they probably should. 

They rode on and on. Enjoying the feeling, enjoying the sights. Until finally with a cut of his voice that Eddie could _feel_ Venoms wicked smirk, Venom said **Hungry.** And Eddie could feel a long tongue across the back of his neck. 

Eddie tried to push down the feeling that welled up when he felt Venoms tongue along the back of his neck with a laugh. “Alright, Alright. Dinner. Just don’t eat me.” 

They drove a little further until Eddie found a steak house that Venom approved of. He parked his bike and went inside, face still flushed from the ride. 

“How many?” A bored looking hostess asked. 

“T... One.” Eddie stumbled, earning a chuckle from inside his head. 

The hostess didn’t seem to notice and lead him to a small table. Eddie sat down and looked at the menu. “What do you think, V?” He asked, putting a hand momentarily to his blue tooth to make it look like he was answering a call. 

Venom hummed, practically purring. **I think this is nice.**

Eddie gently rubbed his chest, smiling to himself. “I do too.” 

**What brought this on?**

“Well, if we’re going to be... romantically involved” Eddie started- alluding to their shared kiss a few days ago, and their discussion after about what that means for their relationship “Then I want to do this right.” 

**I don’t think how we were doing it was wrong.** Venom pointed out. **But this is nice.**

“I’m glad.” 

**And also I want our steak rare. With potatoes.**

Eddie laughed. “Of course.” Just then the waitress came over and introduced herself, asking for Eddies order. After Eddie asked for their appetizer, rare steak and three sides she left. 

**So, what do we do now?** Venom asked. 

“Well usually on first dates people talk to each other.” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

**Well sorry that the entirety of my experience in the human custom of dating was you and Chris.** The snark in Venoms voice was tangible. 

“Usually the topic of discussion isn’t exes either.” He pointed out. 

**You mentioned Anne on your first date with Chris.**

“My ‘first date’ with Chris wasn’t technically a first date. And that was different for a million other reasons too.” 

**Well then you pick the topic.** Venom huffed. He did. They talked about Anne and Dan (which okay, wasn’t playing by the no-ex-talk-on-a-first-date), Mrs. Chen, their favorite foods. Venom started talking about other planets he’s been on, hosts he had, but Eddie could tell it wasn’t a topic he enjoyed talking about so he tried to change the subject. “What is your favorite thing about it here? What’s the best part of the whole planet?” He asked. 

**You** The Symbiote answered easily. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Other than me.” 

**What’s wrong with my answer?** Venom sounded offended. 

“It’s cheesy as fuck.” Eddie laughed. “I want you to answer seriously.” 

**I am serious, Eddie.** Venom pushed forward a memory. In the forest, after he was reunited with Venom from Anne, while they discussed how they would deal with Riot. Eddie had asked what changed Venoms mind. Why he had gone from planning on helping earths destruction to willing to most certainly give up His life to save it. And Venom has said it was Eddie. Eddie changed his mind. 

“Why?” Eddie was amazed by the transparency, the truthfulness of it. Viewing the memory from Venoms point of view. 

**You and I are perfectly matched. I’ve never achieved true symbiosis like this before.**

“Why do you think that is?” His voice got quieter. 

Venom thought for a moment. **Maybe because we’re both losers who desperately want connection.**

Eddies neck went hot with embarrassment. Desperate for connection. That was a little too true for him. In every relationship he was the one with his heart on his sleeve. He was the one who fell hardest and fastest. He wanted too much. Needed too much. Was too much. “Yeah well, you kind of die without it. I don’t have that excuse.” 

**No, I wanted more than what was necessary for survival. I wanted more than what was usual for us. It’s what separated me from the others.**

“So when you said you were a loser too... you meant... that’s why?” 

Eddie felt Venoms embarrassment. **Loser might have been putting it too lightly... I was on that asteroid because I was exiled.**

“Exiled?” Eddie repeated. 

**When one of our kind is defective, they are sent away from our home to go on a mission to find somewhere new. There is slim chances of finding somewhere before we die. But if we survive, find somewhere, and bring more of our kind, then we can redeem ourselves.** Venom spoke in a very matter of fact tone. Like he was explaining something that had nothing to do with him. But underneath his calm words Eddie could _feel_ Venoms buried emotions giving him away. The hurt. The rejection. The anger. 

Eddie put down his fork for a moment. “You are not defective.” He said each word deliberately. Forcefully. 

**I did betray my entire race for a meat bag like you.** Venoms attempt at humor fell flat. 

“So you went native.” Eddie shrugged. “That makes you an expatriate, not defective.” 

Venom paused, searching Eddies mind for an explanation, a definition. **Maybe. Expatriates usually willingly leave. I was forced out because I didn’t fit.** He stopped again, and Eddie could feel him debate with himself how much he wanted to say. **mMy kind never wanted anything more than to use their host and throw them away. Take. Conquer. Use. That’s all we were told to desire. I... I wanted more than that. I didn’t want to be a parasite. I wanted it to be equal. A partnership.**

“That’s why you don’t like being called a parasite.” Eddie realized. He suddenly felt horrible for how much he used it in the beginning of their tentative relationship. 

He felt Venom growl **I gave up everything in order to not be a parasite. I lost everything because I did not want to be a parasite. I refuse to do that and then let some meatbag who doesn’t know me try to take that away.**

“So what did your team leader Riot do to deserve exile?” Eddie asked, trying to distract him. 

Venoms anger surged through them. **Riot was ambitious. He wasn’t exiled. He volunteered. He knew if he went with us and found somewhere that he would come back a hero and get to lead the invasion. He knew about Drakes rocket, and figured out exactly how to make the asteroid tempting enough that they would make contact.**

“What a dick.” Eddie said simply, then laughed at the understatement. 

**If I hadn’t been exiled though, I never would have met you, partner.** Venom reminded him. 

“Oh God, not that again.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie called Venom his partner once and the symbiote took hold of it with a death grip and wouldn’t let go. It made Eddie think he sounded like a cowboy. “If you start calling me that again I’m going to make you start wearing a ten gallon hat.” 

**Well we’re more than roommates.** Venom snarled the last word with distaste. 

“Yes, we are.” Eddie agreed. “But theres got to be a better word than that.” 

Their face lit up with Venoms wicked grin. **Like sweetheart? Honey pie?** The symbiote mocked. 

“Are we looking for pet names or a label?” Eddie asked, caught off guard. 

**Either.** Venom seemed to inwardly shrug. 

Eddie shook his head as the waitress came back with his check. He thanked her as she left and started pulling cash out of his wallet. “Well let’s avoid ones that have to do with food,” he added silently focusing on the words _I’m already half convinced you want to eat me._

**Oh I do.** Venom replied wickedly. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he left the table and went toward the exit. “Well, you won’t have a boyfriend long if you eat me.” He mumbled. 

A shit eating grin spread across his face, curtesy of Venom. **Boyfriend?**

Eddie shook his head as he put on his helmet “Shut up.” 

* * *

They rode the bike back home, savoring the ride. At one point Eddie let Venom drive, black ink covering his arms and controlling the bike. It had all the adrenaline of the chase with Life Foundation without the fear. 

Nothing could touch them. Not as long as they were together. 

Their shared heart still pounded with ecstasy when they parked. Home. “Good first date?” Eddie asked, walking the stairs of his building. 

He felt Venom swim mischievously inside him. **It’s not over yet.**

Eddie flushed, stopping in his tracks a few feet still from his door. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

A long slick tongue caressed the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, along every inch of his skin. Well aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight? His tone was playful and sly. 

With difficulty, as arousal started setting in, Eddie continued the few steps to his door. The second the door was unlocked Venom got impatient. A tendril flung the door open and shoved Eddie inside before slamming it behind him. Then it formed a head with a wicked grin. 

Eddies mouth was consumed by teeth and tongue. Venom nipping at Eddies bottom lip. 

Eddie felt himself take steps backward, without telling himself to. Venom had taken control. Walking Eddie backwards. When the calf of his legs met the edge of his bed he broke apart temporarily, gave an uneasy laugh, “Woah there, V.” 

Venom pushed Eddie onto the bed. Eddie barely keeping half vertical in a sitting position. **Yes, Eddie?**

Those opalescent eyes got wide, watching Eddies every microscopic movement and shift. Eddies voice was breathy “Is _this_ how you want to end tonight?” 

Venoms smile widened. **Obviously.**

The growl of his voice washed over Eddie. It was becoming harder and harder to focus. This wasn’t what he expected when he suggested their date. He especially didn’t expect Venom to be the one to suggest it. 

**You’re delicious right now.** Venom purred the words. His tongue dancing along Eddies skin, peeling off his button up shirt slowly and deliberately. **All the right chemicals, and we haven’t even started yet.**

Eddie mind raced. This was happening. He was about to fuck his symbiote. This was about to happen. He was about to become a literal monster fucker. It was happening. 

**May I?** Venoms voice was intoxicating as a tendril pulled at his pants. 

A tendril gently pushed Eddie the rest of the way onto the bed, until he was laying down. “Yes,” he breathed. Finally giving in. How could he say no when his other asked so nicely? 

**Mmmmm you like that?** His pants and briefs slid off. Leaving him naked and exposed to the monster that lurked the streets of San Francisco, looking for a meal. Every word from that gravelly voice got him harder. 

A long tongue explored his body. Knees, navel, chest, clavicle, neck. Then crawling back down, never breaking eye contact with Eddie. But it didn’t stop or garble the voice in his head speaking slowly the whole time. **I want to devour you. Body and soul. Every delicious piece. Where should I start first, Eddie? How shall I show you that I’m so much better than anyone else you’ve ever had? How shall I show you how much better _we_ are?**

The tongue wrapped around his dick. Sliding up and down slowly. Eddie moaned, making Venom grin between his legs. He tried to reach out, to move, and tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and connecting to bed posts, planting him in place. 

**How’s this? Isn’t that better?** His voice was teasing, but he didn’t move again until Eddie nodded his head. 

The tongue disappeared and Venoms head lifted up, inspecting Eddie with a sly smile. **Not quite perfect yet.** He mused, and the head and tendril connecting it to Eddies chest disappeared into his skin. 

Then Eddie was flipped onto his stomach. He wasn’t sure how much of that was the tendrils pulling him into that position or how much was Venom puppeteering him. 

He could feel Venom begin to pool between his legs. Wrapping his dick, and becoming tight, giving the slightest resistance against his skin but mostly molding to fit and accept him. 

Eddie started grinding himself against Venom. Wordless sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth. **That’s right, Eddie. My Eddie. Fuck me.** The pool grew and started massaging his balls, earning a long mon. **Maybe I should fuck you back?** The pool expanded further, teasing his ass. 

Holy fuck. How perfect could Venom be? 

**You’ve got to say it, Eddie.** His voice curled around his name deliciously. 

“Fuck me, V.” He choked out. “Please, fuck me.” 

He could practically see in his head Venoms smile curl up as Venom entered him, filling him. Was this his tongue? It was wet enough to slid in easily. A finger of pitch, teasing him. 

And then the finger grew. Slowly, matching the exact pace that Eddie was ready for it. God he never felt so whole. So full. It pressed against all the right spots, even hitting his prostate. He could tell he was getting loud, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

The stimulation was endless. His skin was electric. He was hyper aware of how the sheets under him felt on every inch of his skin. Venom wrapped around his ankles and wrists, securing him in place. Venom wrapped around his dick as he fucked and ground into him. Venom massaging his balls, exactly the way he liked. Venom up his ass, filling him to completion. 

Venom. Venom. Venom. 

All he felt, all he thought about, all he cared about was Venom. 

This monster inside him, in more ways than one at the moment, that turned his life upside. Making it unpredictable, wild and crazy. And so, so much better. 

**Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.** His voice was a hum, a purr. Eddie was falling apart at the sound of that voice. He couldn’t get enough of the sound of his other repeating his name. **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.**

“V, I’m so close.” His voice was a whine. Full and filling. Accepted and accepting. It was everything. Venom was everything. 

**Do it, Eddie. My delicious Eddie. You are all the right chemicals now. So tasty. So perfect. My perfect Eddie.**

Venom gave a last press on his prostate and Eddie came undone. Letting go into the tight and accepting mass of Venom separating him from the bed. He had no thought, no consciousness other than the feel of his pleasure, multiplied, magnified and fed back to him through Venoms pleasure. Right on the edge of being overwhelmed with the ecstasy and pride. 

**_Mine._** The possessive voice wrapped around him, bringing him back to reality. Venom had moved without him realizing it. Now covering him like a weighted blanket. 

Eddie laughed. “Fuck. V, that was...” the best sex ever? The best night ever? 

Venoms tone was fiendish. **Only the beginning.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos or comment if you did! 
> 
> Also I’m taking prompts in the comments. Tell me what you want to see!


End file.
